


Blame the fans for those thoughts

by biffes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, teen wolf rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffes/pseuds/biffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek is in the air and it's affecting Dylan's perception of reality. Or at least that's what he's telling himself after he's had a most inappropriate dream about Hoechlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame the fans for those thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Alpha Con Hobrien panel and general Hobrien behaviour (like the surprise hug in the hallway).
> 
> Also I think I will go to fandom hell for this…

It began when Dylan’s plane was flying somewhere over Britain. Or that is the time he would later pinpoint as the starting date of the whole madness. Vienna and Alpha Con was still on his mind, at least that would explain why his half-awake brain would bring up all sorts of images, words, feelings connected to the last two days. He was super tired and his body craved sleep but his mind wouldn’t stop entirely for some annoying and uncomprehensible reason.  
He had mixed feelings about the whole thing. The fans were awesome and they kept thanking the whole cast for being there. So very polite. It didn’t often happen back at home. It was two days packed full of programmes and even on arrival he was behind on sleep, the jetlag didn’t help much either, nor his knee injury acting up. But aside from that it was a refreshing few days. The others from the cast seemed to enjoy themselves despite the heat in the pyramid.  
Dylan looked out of the window on the verge of sleep, his eyes slowly closing down of their own volition. Images were flashing behind his eyes like in a movie. Hoechlin scrunching his face up in laughter, JR cracking up mid-sentence, Daniel pushing his curly hair behind his ear, sweating and fanning himself, Ian imitating Coach, Dylan getting the mini-Oscar from the fans, the question about Stiles waking up in the maze instead of Thomas or how he blurted out the stupidest thing ever to that question about waking up as a girl in a strange man’s bed. God, that was like stupid. But at least Hoechlin found it funny and the fans did too. Half the memories in his head from the weekend were somehow connected to Hoechlin. They did have two panels together and several photoshoots and the black light party, not to mention the autograph session. Also so very stupid on Dylan’s part hugging Hoechlin out of the blue. The fans went crazy there and Dylan instantly regretted that little comforting gesture towards Hoechlin (or maybe it was for himself, seeing as how utterly exhausted he felt after signing a million papers and small-talking just as many fans). So what if he needed that hug, and fuck what everyone thought. Being around fangirls for longer amounts of time did that to you. It’s just that Dylan sometimes knew what they must have been thinking. No Sterek questions at his and Hoechlin’s panel, thank god. Although that might have been the organizers doing something right. But still, Dylan would have to have been blind no to see that the Sterek shipping was in the air. That girl wearing the Sterek T-shirt with a heart underneath somewhat threw Dylan off from her question. Or when he was talking about the intended sex scene with Malia, the fans were oddly quiet. As if they were happy there was no sex between the characters. Which, strange, seeing as how any sex on a teen show is usually a big yes in the eyes of the fangirls. Maybe Europe was not that restrictive towards underage sex on screen?  
Still, no Malia questions at all. Like everyone was trying to ignore its existence. Instead there were plenty questions involving both Dylan and Hoechlin, how they met, their favourite scenes together, what if their characters body-swapped and the list went on. And Hoechlin was so fucking nice, like he always was. Literally laughing 80% of the time. Dylan would be lying if he didn’t live to hear those laughs and see those smiles. Derek being a big cuddly bear was the understatement of the century. And by Derek Dylan mostly meant Hoechlin. Sometimes character and the real person bled through. Yeah, having Hoechlin there with him made the whole weekend so much better.  
Dylan was jolted awake when the plane got into a bit of turbulence. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings. He remembered having a nice dream. But only when he really thought about what had been in that dream did his eyes fall open in shock. God, he had been having a dream of kissing Hoechlin. Like full on making out session with hands and tongues and walls (!) involved. He remembered the scratchy stubble scraping his face and sliding under his hands, remembered touching soft skin and surprisingly soft hair and moaning in the most embarrassing ways (not that he thought so in the dream obviously). He could even recall crowding Hoechlin against a wall – oh god, was it on the Teen Wolf set? Dylan was pretty much climbing Hoechlin like a tree, with no space between their bodies, being so fucking turned on and feeling Hoechlin’s answering hardness and still trying to push himself closer either meaning to get a knee against Hoechlin’s crotch or attempting to hop on Hoechlin like an octopus. And the Tyler in his dream actually caught him by the thighs just under his ass and hoaled him up and pretty much threw Dylan against the wall where they ended up rutting against each other until completion. And then they were back to kissing, slower, less frantic, just loose and comfortable, not much more than a soft touch of lips and breathing the same air and panting against each other’s mouth, their sweaty foreheads pushed together, eyes half-lidded and hands stroking backs and thighs and throats. Dylan remembered Tyler mouthing his neck and softly whispering in his ear and how Dylan leaned back to look at those green eyes and then leaned back in and said in a barely audible voice: I lov-  
Dylan cut off the thought. His heart was racing, he was flushed and was sporting a most inappropriate boner… He looked around and arranged himself into a more public-approved position. God, what the fuck was going on with him? With his stupid dick? It has been acting out all through the convention, showing it’s ugly (metaphorical) head up during the panel with Tyler (of course, who else would it be). He was not a teenager anymore for fuck’s sake, only someone should tell that to Little Dyl, the fucking traitor.  
He actually had to ask the stewardess to repeat her question („are you all right, sir?”) when she was going around. Dylan muttered something about being tired and turned back to the window avoiding eye contact. God, he was even blushing. That dream felt so real, felt so good (if he was being perfectly honest with himself) like it actually happened. Which, not the case at all. He didn’t start examining his feelings about possibly being disappointed that it was very much just a fragment of his imagination. He must have been more exhausted than he thought, on the verge of deliriousness. Or the last few days’ fangirling affected his thinking and put thoughts in his head he would otherwise never entertain about Tyler or any person he worked with. Hoechlin was strictly a friend of his, and yeah, he was hot as burning objectively and a wonderful person to boot, but Dylan had a girlfriend, and Tyler had a girlfriend, and most importantly, neither of them were gay. Right? Right.

It was actually a few days later that Dylan was googling something on alpha mythology for a scene during his lunch break when he came across the photos. He misclicked by chance and a few Alpha Con photos came up in the search engine. It was him and Hoechlin. Dozens of photos of them smiling at each other, with each other at the double panel. Hoechlin looking so fucking happy, laughing. And Dylan – also looking happy. God, seeing those pictures was torture. He knew certain expressions of his and what they meant. In all of those pictures basically he seemed to be looking at Hoechlin with admiration, mirth and… love. Yeah, that’s what it was. Or the not-at-all subtle way he was glaring at Daniel when he was kissing Hoechlin’s cheek. The fans aptly names some of these „the jealous boyfriend”, and who could blame them when Dylan really resembled one.  
„What are you doing?” came a voice and Dylan managed to drop his phone in surprise. He was quick to retrieve it from the ground before Hoechlin could see the screen.  
„Just wondering why none of you guys bothered to tell me that the fans in Vienna managed to bully you into making the ultimate grumpy cat face.” Dylan said lightly. He raised his eyes when he felt he looked no longer like someone hiding something. Hoechlin, true to fashion, laughed.  
„It’s all over tumbler, ha?”  
„Pretty much.” Dylan told him.  
„Well, as long as it’s the worst of it…”  
Dylan murmured noncomittally, still thinking of his expression on all those photos.  
„D?”  
„Hmm?” Dylan looked up from his thoughts.  
„Actually I came here because we are on next.” Hoechlin said, nodding at the camera guy fiddling with his equipment.  
„Right now?” Hoechlin grinned down at him in answer.  
„So, ready for some Sterek action?”  
And that is the story how Dylan pretty much choked on his next breath.


End file.
